This invention relates generally to water ozonation, and ozone gas control, particularly with respect to pools and spas; and more particularly concerns improvements in systems for accomplishing such ozonation and control.
Ozone is a gas that is utilized, in the present invention, to aid in the oxidation and rejuvenation of spa, pool, pond, etc. water. It is introduced to the water in an effort to achieve beneficial contact with the water. An ozonator is defined herein as a device that creates ozone gas. An ozonator is utilized in a pool or spa installation in order to allow ozone gas to become exposed to the body of water. Ozone acts as an oxidizer in such applications, aiding the sanitizing of the body of water.
Typical installations will consist of either a dedicated system designed exclusively for the ozone application or an existing or complementary system where the ozone is added as either an afterthought to the system or as a secondary system. In both systems, air is constantly being drawn through or being added to the body of water. In circumstances where the addition of ozone is no longer either desired or required, the ozonator is turned off, however air is still being drawn or pushed through the system.
In current designs, either air or ozone is constantly introduced into the water. A side effect of such a system is the operational noise associated with air or ozone being introduced to the system, creating bubbling or gurgling noises in the pool or spa. In the case of units using a pre-existing or complementary air system, the addition of an ozonator or ozone system eliminates the integrity of the air system and makes automatic, manual or user control of the introduction of the air into the system impossible. Another incidental occurrence is that ozone is constantly being introduced to the body of water, greatly elevating both the ozone concentration in the water and in the environment surrounding the body of water.
There is need for improved means for allowing or disallowing the flow of ozone into the system.
There is also need for improved means to either control the amount of ozone being introduced, the level of ozone being introduced, the timing of ozone being introduced or to control the introduction of ozone into the system altogether, in order to solve or curtail many of the aforementioned constraints of current and existing systems being used, as well as introducing the concept of complete control of the flow of ozone being added.
An additional need is for adaptability or use on newly designed, or pre-existing industry art. The methods of connection to and means of controlling said systems vary upon design and material construction and usage. However, none of the aforementioned connection or operating constraints affects the proprietary system or its accompanying design, description or applicable control.
It is a major object of the invention to provide methods and means to overcome the above problems and deficiencies. The improved method of the invention for controlling ozone supply to a pool or spa body of liquid includes:
a) providing an ozone generator,
b) providing a control valve to control flow of ozone to a pool or spa body of liquid, the valve being solenoid controlled (valve control may be by an ozone generator, or by an existing equipment controller, or by an independent controller),
c) providing a control for timing of operation of the valve,
d) and providing for controlled delivery of ozone via the valve to one of the following:
i) air supply to the pool or spa,
ii) a re-circulating liquid supply to the pool or spa,
iii) dedicated equipment for ozone delivery.
As will be seen, the provision of such an automatic, controlled valve, allows usage of an ozone gas producing device on existing pneumatic lines of a pool or spa without rendering the controls of the system useless, nor requiring the constant addition of ozone to the body of water. The typical application of a spa or pool affords an air control or venturi of sorts to allow aspiration of air into water flowing to the body of water. Such systems may be for the exclusive use of adding ozone gas into the water, or for the addition of air into the stream of water in order to vary the power and feel of the water flow in the pool or spa. The invention allows newly designed or pre-existing air flow systems to accommodate the addition of ozone gas to the body of water, completely controlled by a valve, without losing the sealed integrity of the air system. The valve will completely stop the flow of ozone, allowing the complete control of the ozone into the system. It will also allow units consisting of a separate, independent venturi or other means of exclusively adding ozone gas to completely control the addition of said ozone into the system by controlling the addition of the ozone gas to the system through usage of the valve.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: